This application generally relates to passive reflective tracking media compositions and methods for covertly tracking objects.
Surveillance of targets is important for many civilian and military objectives. Active locators, such as radio frequency (RF) transponders, have been used tracking targets. In addition, chemical taggants are also known, which use a chemical signature for detection and tracking purpose. These are complex systems and may be readily identified by their output (e.g., RF or chemicals).